BookCard:Bruce Alberts at al(2008),Molecular Biology of the Cell
書誌情報 ;Title :Molecular Biology of the Cell ;Author :Bruce Alberts at al ;Publisher :New York : Garland Science, c2008 ;Edition/Format :Book : English ;Document Type: ;All Authors / Contributors : ;Find more information about: ;ISBN :9780815341116 ;OCLC Number : ;Notes :Includes index. ;Description :xxxiii, 1601, 40, 49, 1 p. : col. ill. ; 28 cm + 1 DVD-ROM ;Responsibility :Bruce Alberts 目次 Introduction to the Cell （＠マークは「the Cell Online Seminnar」のレジュメ） Chapter 1 Cells and Genomes @第1章 Chapter 2 Cell Chemistry and Biosynthesis @第2章 Chapter 3 Proteins @第3章 Basic Genetic Mechanisms Chapter 4 DNA and Chromosomes @第4章 Chapter 5 DNA Replication, Repair, and Recombination @第5章 Chapter 6 How Cells Read The Genome: From DNA to Protein Chapter 7 Control of Gene Expression Methods Chapter 8 Manipulating Proteins, DNA, and RNA Chapter 9 Visualizing Cells Internal Organization of the Cell Chapter 10 Membrane Structure Chapter 11 Membrane Transport of Small Molecules and the Electrical Properties of Membranes Chapter 12 Intracellular Compartments and Protein Sorting Chapter 13 Intracellular Vesicular Traffic Chapter 14 Energy Conversion: Mitochondria and Chloroplasts Chapter 15 Cell Communication Chapter 16 The Cytoskeleton Chapter 17 The Cell Cycle and Programmed Cell Death Chapter 18 The Mechanics of Cell Division Cells in Their Social Context Chapter 19 Cell Junctions, Cell Adhesion, and the Extracellular Matrix Chapter 20 Germ Cells and Fertilization Chapter 21 Development of Multicellular Organisms Chapter 22 Histology: The Lives and Deaths of Cells in Tissues Chapter 23 Cancer Chapter 24 The Adaptive Immune System Chapter 25 Pathogens, Infection, and Innate Immunity 紹介 Ideal for libraries, laboratories, and researchers, this "Reference Edition of Molecular Biology of the Cell, Fifth Edition" offers an alternative to the student version by providing the complete text of Chapters 1-25 in printed format. For nearly a quarter century "Molecular Biology of the Cell" has been the leading in-depth text reference in cell biology. This tradition continues with the new Fifth Edition, which has been completely revised and updated to describe our current, rapidly advancing understanding of cell biology. To list but a few examples, a large amount of new material is presented on epigenetics; stem cells; RNAi; comparative genomics; the latest cancer therapies; apoptosis (now its own separate chapter); and cell cycle control and the mechanics of M phase (now integrated into one chapter).The hallmark features of "Molecular Biology of the Cell" have been retained, such as its consistent and comprehensive art program, clear concept headings, and succinct section summaries. Additionally, in response to extensive feedback from readers, the Fifth Edition now includes several new features.Most importantly for scientists and researchers, the free Media DVD, which is packaged with every copy of the book, now contains PowerPointregistered presentations with all of the figures, tables and micrographs from the book (available as JPEGs too).Also included is the Media Player with over 125 movies - animations, videos, and molecular models - all with voiceover narration. These PowerPoint slides and movies are ideal for presentations and research talks. And for the first time, "Molecular Biology of the Cell" now contains end-of-chapter questions. These problems, written by John Wilson and Tim Hunt, emphasize a quantitative approach and the art of reasoning from experiments."Molecular Biology of the Cell: Reference Edition" is conceptual, accurate and authoritative. An extensive, detailed index provides instant access to the most crucial information and concepts, while a glossary with more than 1,300 entries has been designed for rapid access to technical vocabulary. By skillfully extracting the fundamental concepts from this enormous and ever-growing field, the authors provide the coherent framework needed to effectively access the primary literature.There is also a student textbook version of "Molecular Biology of the Cell, Fifth Edition" (ISBN 0-8153-4105-9) that contains Chapters 1-20 in printed format, and Chapters 21-25 only in pdf format on the accompanying DVD-ROM. (from Nielsen Book Data)